Recent progress in the performance of many optoelectric devices has allowed the development of optoelectronic circuit technology to become a viable prospect. The Inversion Channel Technology, which originated with the conception of the BICFET (see Taylor et al, IEEE Trans. Electron Device, Ed-32, No. 11, November 1985) and DOES (see Simmons et al, IEEE Trans. Electron Devices Ed-32, No. 5, pp 2345-2367, May 1987) has been further developed to include the HFET (see Taylor et al, Electron Lett., Vol. 22, No. 12, July 1986) and also see Taylor et al, Appl. Phys. Lett. 47 (12), p 1754-1756, 15 Jun. 1987. This invention is an advancement of the HFED, specifically by providing the HFED with means for obtaining a high speed structure with wavelength selectivity.
Specifically, this invention modifies the HFED by incorporating a grating into the photodetector structure. Incorporation of a grating into a photoconductor structure was demonstrated by Goossen and Lyon in Appl. Phys. Lett. 47 (12), pp 1754-1756, 15 Jun. 1987, and in Appl. Phys. Letter. 53 (12), pp 1027-1029. However, the grating of Goossen et al was for enhancement of the optical absorption, and not wavelength selectivity. Photodetector structures with wavelength selectivity have also been previously demonstrated, see Wood et al, Appl. Phys. Lett. 47 (3), pp 190-192, 1 Aug. 1985, and also see Larson et al, Appl. Phys. Lett. 49 (5), pp 233-235, 4 Aug. 1986, but neither of these devices made use of a grating as is provided in accordance with this invention.
The HFED design has been made compatible with both the HFET and DOES for optoelectronic integration. However, the processing technology allows for the inclusion of a grating without affecting the other devices.